Cullens, Hales, and Swans VS Texas Amusement Parks
by EdAnA-aLyCe-94
Summary: Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen along with Bella and Emmett Swan and Rosalie and Jasper Hale decide to take a trip to Texas to visit Sea World, Six Flags Over Texas and Feista Texas along with Hurricane Harbor. All human E/B A/J E/R E/C
1. Shopping

Cullens, Hales, and Swans VS. Texas Amusement Parks

Bella's P.O.V.

"Alice is this necessary, I mean I can use my other swimsuit I don't need a new one!" I exclaimed but all she did was go to a new rack of swimsuits and leave Rosalie to answer me.

"Yes you do, that blue one-piece is so not water park material. I don't even know why you bought it." My best friend said before holding up yet another bikini for Alice to inspect.

"How about this one?" Alice asked while holding up a dark blue bikini that had white stripes going diagonal down one side with a matching pair of white board shorts and white flip-flops.

"I love it!" Rosalie and I screamed at the same time making all three of us burst out laughing, which caused the boys, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, to come hurrying over.

"What's so funny, Sis?" asked Emmett while looking between me and his girlfriend Rosalie who was supporting herself on his arm.

While we explained the conversation to the boys we headed for the register to check out. While Alice, Edward and Jasper bickered over who would pay for the three swimsuits Rosalie was asking what our next store was to which I had no answer. The guys finally settled on Alice paying we left Pac Sun with our purchases and headed to the next store that just happened to be everyone but Emmett and Rosalie's favorite store, Hot Topic.

"Do I have to go in **THERE**?"Rosalie asked with disgust causing a flicker of hurt to pass over everyone elses faces.

"I don't see why you don't like this store, but oh well. Go on next door to American Eagle and look for your and Emmett's suits." Alice huffed before heading into the store and dragging me, Edward, and Jasper with her.

Jasper and Edward split off to go look at CDs and band t-shirts while Alice and I looked at swimsuits. Alice found one and went to try it on while i looked at accessories and then went to find the guys.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I found it. It's absolutely perfect for the water parks and other water activities we would be participating in. It was a bright red string bikini with a silver flower design on one side of the top and the alternate side of the bottoms. I had also found a white and red pair of board shorts, they didn't have silver, a pair of silver flip-flops, and a bag with the same silver flower designs on the red cloth.

"How about this, Rose?" Emmett asked coming out of the dressing room in a pair of dark green swim trunks and a brown pair of flip-flops.

"I like it, Babe. The green brings out the green flecks in your eyes. What do you think of this for me?" I asked holding up my finds for him to see.

"I love it. If you wait a second I'll change and then pay for everything." Emmett said and by the time I opened my mouth to protest his paying for my stuff he had already shut the door ceasing my protests.

Emmett finally came out and we paid before going to sit on a bench to wait for the others.

Alice's P.O.V. (after splitting from Rose and Em)

As we walked into Hot Topic I saw the perfect swimsuit so I dragged Bella with me to get her opinion.

"I like it Alice, It looks great on you but you should try it on. If you want while you try it on I'll look for matching flip-flops and then bags and sunglasses for both of us." Bella said handing me and extra-small and a small before shoving me towards the back of the store in the direction of the dressing rooms.

As I walked my eyes wandered around the store before finding Jasper's eyes and I couldn't help but break out into a grin. I winked at him which made his smile grow before heading into the dressing room and shutting the door. I slipped off my clothes before putting on the swimsuit. I tied the back of the black one-piece bandeau and adjusted the attached studded belt before looking in the mirror. The black made my already pale skin look even paler while bringing out the blue of my eyes. I stepped out of the dressing room and called Bella to get her opinion but she was talking to the boys so all three of them came over to give there opinions.

"I love it and I found a pair of flip-flops and a bag to match with studs on them and just plain black sunglasses."Bella said showing me each item as she named them.

"Its awesome lil' sis," Edward said giving me a thumbs up before helping Bella resituate the items.

"You look gorgeous." Jasper said giving me a peck on the cheek causing me to blush slightly.

"Well I'm glad all of you like it because I was going to get it no matter what," I exclaimed before shooing them off so I could shut the door and change.

I changed and came out just to be picked up bridal style and carried off by Jasper towards where Bella and Edward were paying.

Edward's P.O.V. (while Alice is in the dressing room)

I have searched everywhere for this CD and I had finally found it while Jasper and I browsed through the CD racks of Hot Topic. When I showed it to Bella she was also as surprised that I had found the new Muse CD. So while we waited for Alice to finish changing we checked out and after a tiny argument she agreed to let me pay for the sunglasses and bag she had found along with the CD since Alice had paid for her swimsuit and other swim stuff.

Right after we finished paying we heard squealing and Bella and I turned to see Alice being carried bridal style by Jasper towards us, of course Bella broke into her musical laugh and leaned against me for support at the ridiculous scene before us.

"I have to pay, Jasper. Jasper put me down!" Alice said struggling from Jasper hold and landing gracefully on the floor. "Why don't you guys go sit with Em and Rose while Jasper and I pay and then we'll find Mom and Dad and get out of here?" Alice said pointing over my shoulder to where we could see Em and Rose sitting on a bench laughing at something Em had said.

"Would you like to go sit, Love?" I asked Bella who nodded her head before grabbing her bag, giving Alice a quick peck on the cheek, and taking my outstretched hand and walking with me to Em and Rose.

A few minutes after we settled on the bench Mom and Dad came up and sat on the bench on the other side of Em and Rose from us. Before we could get to comfortable though, Alice walked out with her bags followed closely by Jazz. Everyone then got up and after a quick conformation from everyone to say they had a swimsuit we filed out to our respective cars. Emmett and Rosalie piled into Emmett's new jeep, Alice and Jasper followed Mom and Dad to Dad's Mercedes and Bella and I got into the Volvo after everyone put their bags in the trunk since Carlisle's trunk was full of Jazz, Bella, Rose, and Emmett's overnight bags. After that we all started the long drive to my house where everyone would be staying per Alice's request.


	2. Clubs and Movies

Chapter Two- Clubs and Movies??

Jasper's P.O.V.

We got to Ali's house and after helping Edward and I unload our purchases while Emmett, Rose, and Bella unload the overnight bags she whisked Rose and Bella upstairs to her room for a makeover. While Edward lead us up the two flights of stairs to his room and showed us the outfits Alice had picked for each of us and gave Em and I a towel each before sending Emmett down the hall to the guest bed and leaving me on his couch listening to music while he jumped into his shower.

I sat on Edward's black leather couch and debated over which of the CDs in his huge collection to listen to first while I waited for one of them to get out of the shower so I could get in. As I listened to Bon Jovi's 'I Got the Girl' followed by Buckcherry's 'Carousel' I thought of Alice and all the things we had done together. As I thought I examined the outfits she had picked for us. We all had black dress pants and black dress shoes and Edward had a purple long sleeve button up while I had one in red and Emmett had one in gold. After I had looked at the outfits and 'Carousel' had ended Emmett came in with his towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping in his face.

"Bathrooms all yours, Jazz," he said as he slapped me on the back before slipping a white wife beater over his head.

I grabbed my towel and walked down the hallway to the bathroom once I got there I put the water on full blast almost as hot as it would go 

and let cascade over my body as I thought about Alice and the others and how they reacted when Rosalie and I first came here in second grade.

Bella's P.O.V. (after Alice ushers her and Rose upstairs)

The second we got to Alice's room we saw hair and make-up products all over her bathroom counter and clothes all over her bed, dresser, and couch. I knew I was in for a god two to three hour makeover I sighed before thinking at least I could spend the night with Edward after this was over.

Before torturing us, though she handed Rose and I each a towel before pointing me to the second story guest bath and Rosalie towards Esme and Carlisle's bathroom after checking with Esme. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. After shutting the door and untangling a robe from my towel I hung them on the hook on the back of the door and turned the water on full blast and as hot as it would go before slipping off my clothes. When I got into the shower I relaxed and let the water fall over my body and get all the knots out while I thought about the first day I had met Alice and Edward and how we had all become friends and a year later how Jasper and Rosalie came along and we took them under our wing as well. We had grown as close as any biological family over the course of elementary and middle school years and then through the first two years of high school till here we were about to travel together to Texas for a summer of fun before coming back and starting our junior year of high school.

I finally got out of the shower after washing my body and using the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner that Edward loved. I picked up my clothes after wrapping my self in the white robe and wrapping the towel around my hair like a turban. I headed down the hall to hear Rosalie and Alice's beautiful laughter floating towards me down the hall. I walked in to see Alice and Rosalie both blow drying their hair and I found the reason for their laughter. As Alice blow dried her hair right side up because of it's shortness Rosalie dried her hair upside down like me, well while she blow dried it she kept making funny faces at Alice who would then return with an even funnier face and send them into fits of giggles again.

"Good grief guys, what are you doing? Alice don't cross your eyes like that eventually they'll get stuck and we'll have a cross eyed Alice on our hands." Esme said from behind me, like Alice, Rose, and I she to had a robe on and her hair in a towel like mine.

"Oh Mom give us a break, anyways Rosalie started it so blame her if I become cross eyed." Alice said putting down her blow dryer before moving onto the gel that made her short black hair so spiky.

"Bella you can use my blow dryer, Esme here's Alice's." Rosalie said handing each of us a giant black blow dryer before taking a brush to her long curly golden locks.

After Esme and I finished blow drying our hair, both upside down, Alice sat me down and did my make up while Esme straightened 

my hair and Rose spiral curled. After they were all done Alice pulled my hair into a ponytail while leaving two curls out so that they framed my face Alice then had Esme and I help her do Rosalie her doing make-up while Esme and I straightened her hair before curling the ends. We then moved onto Esme and did much the same to her hair as they had done with mine but instead of a ponytail Alice put it in a bun and stuck diamond encrusted pins in it before framing two curls around her mother's face. She then went to work on her make-up and gave us permission to finally look at ourselves in her bathroom mirror. Alice had used gold sparkly eye shadow and followed it with black eyeliner in an Egyptian cats-eye style with a touch of mascara and a sprinkling of gold glitter and then added a bit of magenta lipstick on Rosalie. For Esme she did green eye shadow and black eyeliner with silver glitter and a touch of light pink lipstick. For me Alice did black eye shadow with dark purple eyeliner applied like Rose's followed mascara, and a touch of purple lipstick and glitter. On herself she did the same black eye shadow as me with red eyeliner applied like roes and Esme's with mascara and topped it off with blood red lipstick and red glitter.

Alice then led us all into her room to show us our outfits. Rose's took on a slight bohemian theme with a magenta colored top that went half way down her stomach and had gold rope lining the plunging neckline, sleeves, and bottom hem, the shirt also had teal and gold beads hanging off the bottom hem. For pants Alice chose tight washed jeans and had Rosalie tuck them into the gold sparkly stiletto heeled boots that came up 

to her knee. To top the outfit off she handed Rose a teal wrap with the same gold lining as her top and that had gold coins that jingled when she walked. She also chose a gold stud to replace Rose's usual diamond stud nose piercing, a pair of gold chandelier earrings, a tiered gold necklace with magenta and teal accents, and a set of gold, teal, and magenta bangles for one wrist and a simple gold bracelet for the other.

"It's beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed while admiring her new appearance in the tall mirror behind Alice's closet door.

"I'm glad you like it. Now for Mom's outfit," Alice said while retying Rosalie's wrap.

For Esme Alice had chosen a dark green sweater with a chocolate brown tank top underneath with the same tight dark washed jeans as Rose and dark brown heeled boots that went to her knee as well. For jewelry Alice had chosen the same chocolate brown colored hoop earrings, a silver necklace with a dark brown stone pendant lined with silver, also a set of green and brown bangles like Rose's for one wrist and a thick brown bracelet on the other that Alice had to adjust to go over her mom's green sweater when Esme had finished changing.

"You look radiant," I said while helping Esme put in the hoop earrings and clasp the back of her necklace while Rose and Ali nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, dears" Esme said giving us all a motherly smile before scooping us up for a big hug.

After that Alice moved on to my outfit. She had chosen a simple purple short sleeved top with no back except for a band that was snug around my thighs, under that was a black tank top and I had on a pair of the same dark washed jeans that Rose and Esme wore. Alice stayed simple with the shoes and jewelry as well she had chosen purple boots that matched the ones Rose and Esme wore and purple hooped earrings, a simple black lace choker, black beaded necklace, on one wrist a set of purple and black bangles and on the other a black wristband with a sparkly purple bat that we had found at Hot Topic on one of our frequent shopping excursions. I came out and everyone's jaws just dropped I smiled not knowing whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You look gorgeous, Bells," Alice said recovering the fastest.

"You look great, Bella," Esme said giving me a big smile.

"You look extravagant, Bella," Rosalie said before escorting me to the full length mirror.

Alice went into the bathroom to change in to her outfit and left the three of us happily chatting away on her couch while listening to Alice's Flyleaf CD that was in her surround sound stereo. When she came out everyone was startled by her new outfit, it was perfect for her. She had on a black corseted top that stopped a little above her belly button with tight black pants with buckles down the sides and a silver chain going from a back belt loop to a front belt loop. Over the pants yet under the chain was a black thick cloth belt that had black strings with interlaced red and silver 

threads hanging from it that stopped about halfway down her thigh. She completed the outfit with a pair of pewter dangles that had bat wings surrounding a ruby in the middle then ended with a teardrop shaped ruby incased in a lace designed pewter holder, she also had a black velvet choker with a oval shaped pendant that had a red stone with a silver rose on top of it and was lined with silver, red and black bangles hung from one wrist and on the other was a wristband like mine except with a red bat, she had also traded her usual black belly button ring for one that had a ruby teardrop hanging from it and also had a red stud in her cartilage piercing instead of her normal black one.

"Do you not like it," she asked while slipping her leg into a pair of black high heeled combat boots that laced up to her knee but also had a zipper on the side of the shoe where it couldn't be seen.

"I love it, Alice, I want those shoes and those pants they're adorable." I said while getting off the couch and walking over to her.

I was facing her from a different angle so she saw that she had missed my cartilage piercing, "Oh Bella, I almost forgot. Here," She said grabbing a metallic purple ring off her dresser to replace the pewter one in my cartilage, I replaced it and we walked out the door.

Alice's P.O.V.

After Bella replaced her ring we walked out of my room and into the hallway, before I shut the door though I grabbed my black messenger bag that had the skeleanimal bat in one corner and that had my 

skeleanimal wallet with the kitty on it that had all my money, a travel sixed make-up bag with small containers of the make-up I had used on everyone in it, and had my black jacket that had the skeleanimal bunny on it off the back door handle and pulled over my shoulder so it went diagonally across my body. After we made sure everyone had everything we walked down the hall towards the stairs and heard all the guys playing video games and talking and laughing. Esme and Rosalie went down first followed by Bella and me and the second the guys heard our heels on the hardwood steps they came running to the bottom of the stairs where their jaws just dropped. Bella and I linked arms and saw Rose and Mom do the same as we finished our decent down the huge stair case.

"Eddie, shut your mouth or you'll catch a fly," I said giggling and everyone else joined in while Edward just sent death glares to me and stuck out his tongue which caused Dad to slap upside the back of his head like Jethro does on the show N.C.I.S. that everyone comes over to watch on Tuesdays.

"Ha! Edward got Jethro slapped," came Emmett's booming voice followed by his laugh that almost shook the house.

"Will you kids knock it off, please?" Mom asked before going to Dad who looked dashing in a chocolate brown version of the other guys shirts and the same black dress pants and shoes.

Rose followed Mom's lead and walked over to Emmett who gave he a kiss on the forehead before wrapping an arm possessively around her 

waist. Bella went to Edward who wrapped his arms around her waist before planting a sweet kiss on her lips then let her turn around and just placed his hands on her hips. I walked to Jasper who grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him before enveloping me in his arms and planting a kiss on my lips. After he let me go and just kept a hold of my hand so I could address everyone.

"I know you guys are all wondering why I made you get all dressed up on a Friday night. Well I'll tell you I guess since you will just pester me with questions till I do. We are going to the new club right out side of Port Angeles called Mirage." I said with a big smile on my face, of course when Em, Rose, and Jazz heard this they raced out to the cars dragging me behind them while Mom and Dad followed at a more graceful pace with Edward and Bella talking and laughing.

Rose and Em piled into the back of Dad's Mercedes while Jazz and I climbed into the backseat of Edward's Volvo where Jazz wrapped me in his arms for the fairly long drive ahead. Edward helped Bella into the passenger's seat before walking around the back of the car to the driver's side and climbing in and after double checking that everyone was buckled we took off. After arguing for a few minutes about what artist to listen to on Edward's IPod we settled on Buckcherry a personal favorite of Bella and I.

Bella's P.O.V.

The night passed in a blur of strobe and neon lights and rap and hip-hop music, dancing, talking, and laughing. Everyone was having a blast even Esme and Carlisle 'let their hair down' so to speak. So everyone was reluctant to climb in their cars and head back when the club closed around 4 A.M. Alice and I climbed in the back While Jasper took my usual seat and we headed home talking and laughing about the funny stuff we had done. Like when Alice, Rose, Esme, and I all climbed onto the glass bar top and started dancing to 'Crazy' by Buckcherry followed by 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. Or when Emmett got on the stage with the D.J. and did the dance to 'Pop, Lock, and Drop It' while singing the words until finally the girls decided to climb up there, too. We talked about all this and everything we would do in Texas while in the background the new Muse CD played so the drive seemed to last like 10 minutes instead of about 45 minutes.

We got back to Edward's house and Edward and Jazz came to open the doors for Alice and me before leading us inside where everyone was dragging out blow-up mattresses, blankets, and pillows into the living room and setting them up. Esme was also digging around in the kitchen for junk food and sodas so Edward and I went to help her while everyone else made trips to all the linen closets for the other stuff. When we were finally done and had everything set up Alice told us to go get pajamas on before bounding upstairs to her room with Esme, Rose and I in tow. The guys were on our heels and in no time we were all back down stairs splayed out on the floor which had been cleared of couches and chairs 

thanks to Emmett's strength, arguing about which movie to watch first and there were tons to choose from. The girls finally one so we settled in to watch '27 Dresses' then the guys picked "The Grudge' and even Emmett screamed occasionally which made everyone laugh. The night or day I guess continued with us all just lounging around in pajamas watching movies until gradually we all started to drift off.


	3. Pizza and Packing

Chapter Three- Pizza and Packing

Esme's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to find my self wrapped in Carlisle's arms on the floor of the living room and realized I was the first to wake up. I tried to get up to turn off the T.V. that now was only a blue screen, but Carlisle held me in an iron grip so I just laid back and enjoyed the feeling. I think it was only a few minutes later when Carlisle started to stir then finally open his light blue eyes to meet mine and his lips stretched into a grin. He moved his arms from around me and pushed himself up on his elbow so he was looking down on me before planting a sweet yet long kiss on my lips.

"Well good morning, Dear," I said once he released me.

"Good morning," he replied catching my lips in another kiss until we heard, "Mom, Dad, stop sucking face in the middle of the living room. We see it enough from Em and Rose we don't need to see you, too!" Alice exclaimed throwing her pillow at her father which caused him to leap playfully at her and tackle her to the ground before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad, get off of me. Mom. Edward. Someone help me!" Alice screeched as Carlisle set to work tickling her sides and eventually Jazz, Edward, and Bella all pitched in.

They finally all climbed off after she kept saying she couldn't breathe and Jazz got worried.

"Hey guys, let's watch 'Fever Pitch'," Bellowed Emmett who had been sitting with Rosalie looking at movies the whole time.

Everyone quickly agreed and set pillows against the couch so they could see. I laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder and saw Bella lying against Edward's chest and Alice was in Jasper's lap while Rose was in Emmett's. When there was only about thirty minutes left in the movie I got up and went to the phone. The kids had stayed over and ordered pizza enough on N.C.I.S. nights that I had the order memorized.

I quickly dialed the number and said, "Yes, can I get 5 large pepperoni pizzas please," and gave the man my address before hanging up and going back to Carlisle to finish the movie.

Sure enough the second the credits started rolling the door bell rang. Alice bounded up to get it and thanked the man before handing him the cash from the entry table and telling him to keep the change. She brought the pizza in with paper plates and napkins while Bella went in the kitchen to get bottles of coke for everyone. When everyone was back I handed out the pizza boxes, 2 for Em and Rose, 1 Alice and Jazz, 1 for Bella and Edward, and 1 for Carlisle and I. After everyone had pizza and a bottle of coke Alice popped in a movie that turned out to be Blades of Glory and was apparently a big favorite in the Swan household.

After the movie we were all still cracking up at the way Emmett had said Will Ferrell's lines through the whole movie. Bella would sometimes pipe up and they'd say the lines in unison like when the chorus for 'My Humps' came around. Everyone helped clean up and gathered their stuff before Rosalie drove Emmett and Bella to their house and then took Jasper and herself back home. When everyone left Edward, Alice, and I crashed on the newly replaced couches while Carlisle went up stairs to get ready for his last day of work before vacation.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

After Jasper and I got home, after taking a minor detour to drop Bella and Emmett off, I danced around my room listening to Aly & AJ's song 'Bull's-eye'. I was blaring it through the dock in my room that was wired to go through my surround sound speakers so it was loud much to Jasper's annoyance so we started a music war slowly turning up each of our docks until Mom got annoyed.

"Will you two turn that down please I'm trying to clean and do a little laundry so the clothes you're putting in your carry-on will be clean." She yelled from downstairs while I quickly ran out of my bathroom to turn down my volume.

I heard mom sigh and walk back to the laundry room downstairs and went back to packing my make-up bag. Taylor Swift's 'Our Song' came on and I started to think about Emmett while I sang the words and packed up my blow-dryer, straigteners, curling irons, and other hair care needs. Before I knew it I was done packing my make-up bag and was about to move onto the bag that would go beneath my seat with books and stuff when Jazz knocked on my door.

"Come in, Jazzy," I called looking for the new books I had gotten for the plane ride.

"Hey Sis, have you seen my books. You know the new ones I got for the plane ride, I'm trying to pack my backpack and I can't find them anywhere." He said in an exasperated voice until he noticed me frantically searching my room. "What did you lose this time, Rose?" He asked scanning the room to see if he could spot whatever he thought I was looking for.

"I can't find my books either and I was really looking forward to reading them Alice gave them to me for our birthday. Hey are you missing the ones she 

gave you on our birthday, too?" I asked starting to formulate where they could have gotten to.

"Yea those are the ones. Do you think Mom knows where they are?" he questioned half turning to walk out of the room.

"Hey Jazz, wait. I think I know who has the books. Mischievous little pixie!" I said already reaching for my cell but the second my hand touched it, it started playing 'We're Not Gonna Take It' and Alice's name flashed across the lcd screen.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"I knew you had them. Does that mean you already packed me a make-up bag, too?" I questioned the seemingly innocent pixie I was talking to.

"Oh. OK I guess that's a good thing because I just finished packing one. Did you pack everyone a backpack?" the reply was a shouted 'yes' that I knew Jasper probably heard.

I said a quick goodbye then hung up. I then turned to Jasper to tell him but he had already gone to his room and I could hear him talking to Alice one his cell phone through the wall we shared.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I can't believe she took it upon herself to pack everyone's carry-on backpacks for us, I thought to myself as I dialed her number so I could thank her and make sure she had packed all the books I wanted and everything else I had been searching for to put in my missing midnight blue backpack.

"Hi!"came Alice's sweet perky voice through the cell phone.

"Hi, Sweetheart. So you really did pack everyone's backpack for the plane?" I asked into the phone to which I got an excited, "Yes and everyone has a different color backpack to. Yours is midnight blue, Rose's is pink, Bella's is cornflower blue, Edward's is emerald green, Emmett's is red, Mom's is chocolate brown, Daddy's is khaki, and mine is black! Oh and don't worry everyone's is full of all the books I gave each of you for your birthday's and I have puzzle books and card games and I also packed everyone's IPod chargers and new pairs of headphones that are REALLY comfy." She said and I could just picture her sitting on her bed jumping up and down while she said this.

"OK. That's all I wanted to know so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said and she replied with a "Yes. I love you, Jazzy"

I quickly replied with an, "I love you, too, Ali" before hanging up the phone and going downstairs where Mom, Dad, and Rosalie where already sitting at the dinning room table eating.

We finished eating and Rose and I said good night before going upstairs and going to bed early since we probably wouldn't get much sleep the next night at Alice and Edward's house before the plane ride.

Emmett's P.O.V.

After Rosalie and Jasper dropped us off we went into the house to see Dad watching the game and eating left-over fried fish from the other night.

"Hey kids. How was it over at the Cullen's place?" he asked while muting the game.

"It was fun. Everyone had a blast, Dad." Bella answered before giving him a kiss on the cheek and stealing a hug from me and going upstairs to shower and get her carry-on bags ready.

I stayed and watched the rest of the game then went upstairs to her Bella yelling at Alice through her bedroom door about our carry-on backpacks because it seemed her's was missing. I ran into my room and sure enough mine was missing, too. I went back to Bella's room to see her sitting on her bed reading Wuthering Heights, again.

"Hey Bells. What's up with our backpacks missing and the books and magazines Alice gave us for our birthdays?" I asked while pushing her over so I could fit on the bed, too.

"Well, Alice decided to take the liberty of packing everyone's backpacks, she even gave me the run down on what color everyone had, and she also took the liberty of packing me a make-up bag not to mention all the money she spent earlier buying me all new luggage and a whole new wardrobe for this trip. I can't talk her out of it either because 1.) She has the luggage in her closet and 2.) She's stubborn and 3.) She's my best-friend and I know she liked doing this for everyone. Ugh. Stubborn little pixie just wait till I get my hands on her!" Bella said making me think of when Rose gets mad because she has the same expression on her face.

"Well Bells, there's nothing you can do about it so just get some sleep she'll probably have us up all night tomorrow night anyway playing truth or dare or something." I said before giving her a hug and walking out of her room turning off the lights and shutting the door behind me.

After I left Bella's room I walked across the hall and jumped in the shower for a quick few minutes before going to bed. I climbed in bed and turned out the lights and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Bella's P.O.V. (after getting out of the shower)

I went back into my room with my slightly damp hair hanging down my back and the water soaked through my thin t-shirt. I went into my closet to grab my make-up bag and my new cornflower blue backpack that Alice insisted on me getting for the plane ride. I looked on the floor where I thought I had left it and couldn't find it, I looked under the bed and everything and still couldn't find it. I also couldn't find the three new books and two magazines Alice had given to me for my birthday. That's when it hit me the little pixie took it all and packed it herself. Ugh, I swear if she wasn't so darn cute I would have killed her by now for doing this kind of thing. Instead I picked up my cell phone and called her.

"Hi Bella, what do you miss me already or something?" she asked oh so innocently.

"Alice what did you do with my make-up bag, backpack, books, and hair and make-up stuff?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh Bella I took the liberty of packing everyone's backpacks and your make-up bag because I knew someone would forget something and you wouldn't have put any of the stuff you needed in your make-up bag anyway, so I did you all a favor. Plus it was really fun!" She exclaimed and I could picture her on her bed reading the new issue of Seventeen magazine while she said this.

"OK. That's all I needed. Can I tell Emmett so when he does figure it out he doesn't come over there and strangle you?" I asked smirking at my last remark.

"Sure tell Emmett. I gotta go Bells Mom's calling. Bye," she said before the line went dead.

I slumped against my pillows and opened by worn copy of Wuthering Heights that I was reading for the umptennth time when Emmett walked in.

"Hey Bells. What's up with our backpacks missing and the books and magazines Alice gave us for our birthdays?" he asked while pushing me over so he could fit on my tiny twin-sized mattress.

"Well, Alice decided to take the liberty of packing everyone's backpacks, she even gave me the run down on what color everyone had, and she also took the liberty of packing me a make-up bag not to mention all the money she spent earlier buying me all new luggage and a whole new wardrobe for this trip. I can't talk her out of it either because 1.) She has the luggage in her closet and 2.) She's stubborn and 3.) She's my best-friend and I know she liked doing this for everyone. Ugh. Stubborn little pixie just wait till I get my hands on her!" I said closing my book and placing it back on my nightstand.

"Well Bells, there's nothing you can do about it so just get some sleep she'll probably have us up all night tomorrow night anyway playing truth or dare or something." He said before getting off my bed and walking to my door, he shut off the lights and closed the door behind him and a few minutes later I heard water running in the bathroom.

After he left I went to sleep thinking of the stuff we would be doing tomorrow and the rest of our summer vacation.

Alice's P.O.V.

After I got off the phone with Bella I turned my music back up and returned to my magazine, Fashion Weekly. I had already talked Rosalie and Jasper and Bella was talking to Emmett for me so after I finished with my magazine I turned out the lights and went to bed having already packed my make-up bag days ago along with Bella's and then everyone's backpacks. Before I could get to sleep though, Mom came in and sat on the other side of my full-sized bed.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked pushing my self onto my elbow to see her better since the only light was from in the hall.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you have everything ready for the trip." She said getting up but not leaving until I replied.

"Yes, I do have everything ready and all the stuff me need for tomorrow as well, minus the people of course!" I replied to which with both chuckled and with that Mom said a quick 'good night' and was out the door probably heading for her room to get some sleep.

I laid back down and flipped through my IPod until I found mine and Jasper's song 'I Got The Girl' by Bon Jovi. I hit play and fell asleep listening to our song.

Edward's P.O.V.

After Dad left I went up the two flights of stairs and fell exhausted onto my bed. I knew I still had to pack a few things like toothbrush and stuff since Alice had gotten us all new ones for the trip, so after a few minutes I put Linkin Park in to my surround sound stereo and turned it up before going into my bathroom to put everything in the small black bag identical to the other ones Alice had given to the other guys. As I put all the stuff I needed in the bag I thought about how 

much fun I had had the past two days and about all the funny memories from the club.

Before I knew it I was done. I went back into my bedroom and found a pair of black plaid pajama bottoms and slipped them on before falling onto my bed and going to sleep.


	4. Baking and Rings

**Chapter Four-Baking and Rings**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I was woken up at ten o'clock by the blaring of 'Barbie Girl' through my IPod dock but couldn't figure out why since I was pretty sure it wasn't on my IPod I turned to change it and instead of my silver IPod I saw Alice's black one. Seconds later as if to confirm the fact that she was in my room the pixie leaped onto my bed and started jumping while pummeling me with pillows.

"Edward, get up right now. We have to get ready for today before everyone gets here." She yelled still jumping on my bed in her P.J.s.

"Alice, get off my bed this instant," I said but before she had time to I tackled her onto the bedspread and started tickling her and beating her with my pillow playfully.

"Kids, what is going on?" I asked Mom walking into the room to see me on top of Alice tickling her to death.

"Nothing Mom, just Alice being Alice!" I said before falling back onto the bed and leaving Alice free to get off.

Mom just walked out of the room shaking her head and after we heard walk down the stairs he both burst out laughing. Alice got up to leave but not before I could ask her something.

"Alice if you are in such a hurry to get things done why are you still in P.J.s?" I asked while getting up and slipping a black wife-beater over my head.

"Oh, we aren't going anywhere we are just getting stuff together around the house, besides everyone is getting picked up in their P.J.s anyways." She said before walking out the door.

Of course why didn't I think of her doing that? She wanted everyone comfortable and the only people who knew why were Mom and Alice herself. I went down stairs to see three places set with glasses of orange juice and on the plates were eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast for each of us. Mom came out of the pantry with strawberry jam and Alice came in out of the living room to eat. We all sat and dug in, when we were done Alice got into her red Nissan Z Roadster to go pick up Rosalie and Jasper while I got into, wait where was my Volvo! I can't believe it Alice traded in my Volvo for a silver 2008 Volvo C70 Convertible T5 with the top down and the keys in the ignition. I called Alice while getting into the car since I knew I probably wouldn't get my way even if I called her.

"Alice" I whined, "Why did you have to trade my car in for this convertible I mean I like it but it's not my Volvo." I complained and I knew she was just smiling away in her car.

"Edward, you're car was old so I got you a new one besides Bella helped me pick it out and Rosalie tricked out the engine to go really fast like you like it. We've been working on it for months and figured now would be the best time to give it to you since your birthday is while we are in Texas." She said and she knew by saying that everyone had helped with it and it was for my birthday that I would cave, and I did.

"OK Alice just next time please don't mess with my car. I'm kind of glad you did this time I really like this car and it means a lot to me that you got everyone to help even though I know you, Mom, and Dad paid for it." I said already backing out of the garage and was surprised to find that the car was so small I could easily flip around and not have to back all the way out of our long narrow driveway.

"Alright Edward, hey I'm at Rose and Jazz's house so I go to help load there stuff alright. Bye," she said and then hung up.

I was already on the Swan's street so I was glad she was the first to hang up otherwise she would be saying goodbye for forever. I honked the horn and then got out of the car to open the trunk for Emmett's luggage since Bella's was in Alice's closet. They came out each towing a giant black suitcase and Emmett was also holding the small bag like mine. I helped them maneuver everything into the trunk and then opened the passenger side door and folded the seat down but Emmett was to fast and had already jumped over the back and into his seat so I fixed the front seat and helped Bella in closing her door behind her. I got in and pealed off towards the highway and we were home right after Alice and everyone else who had swung into the driveway seconds before me.

They all got out of the car but Jasper was the first to comment," Nice Car, Edward, I'm guessing you didn't exactly know about it though." He said unloading his and Rosalie's bags from the trunk with me while Emmett unloaded his bags from my trunk since the girls had gone inside to find Mom and ask her something pertaining to the day's activities.

"No, I didn't know about it but apparently all the girls were in on it and tricked it out in their own little ways." I said after putting the last of Rosalie's bags on the garage floor.

The girls finally came back out to the garage with Mom in tow and everyone grabbed a bag and headed inside. Inevitably though Bella was in front of me yet behind Alice and tripped on the step up into the house causing both Alice and I to drop our bags and race to catch her. We both reached her at the same time while the others watched in shock Alice and I each grabbed a hand of the blushing Bella then Alice let go while I hugged her to my chest trying to contain my laughter like 

everyone else. Alice righted the three suitcases that had been sent flying and after righting Bella we continued into the house. Little did Bella know she would be go shopping today sometimes with Alice or Rosalie but always with Mom and either Jasper or Emmett, while I would be with Dad and which ever guy and girl was not with Bella through on part of the shopping then with her and Esme and whoever else for the rest of it.

We walked in to the living room and grouped all the luggage together so Alice could take one of Rosalie's suitcases while Bella and Rosalie each grabbed a remaining one and I grabbed one of Jasper's while he grabbed his other and Dad grabbed one of Emmett's bags while Emmett grabbed the other then Mom grabbed all three 'make-up' bags and we proceeded upstairs where everyone dropped their bags in either Alice's room or continued up the next staircase to drop their bags off in my closet before going downstairs and lounging on the three couches and loveseat. The guys were down first so we each claimed a couch leaving the loveseat for Mom and Dad. I sprawled out along the length of the couch I was on and since the staircase was behind me I didn't see Bella until she was in front of me giving me a look of confusion because I wasn't moving Alice of course was stretched out along Jasper as was Rosalie I on the other hand put Bella's back against the back of the couch and faced her so she was between me and the couch with my arms encircling her waist and her hands on my chest. Mom and Dad came down stairs and sat next to each other on the loveseat across the room from my couch. Alice then sat up on Jasper's chest and announced that everyone was to head to the kitchen where we would start the day's activities. So we all got up in our matching P.J.s, Alice had chosen Plaid pants for the guys mine were dark green, Jasper's were red, Emmett's were light blue, and Dad's were black, for the girls Alice had chosen yoga pants in different colors with a top in the same color that had a design in the girl's other favorite color, Alice's pants were black 

and had the same designs in a mini size scattered around them and her black top had a red broken heart with cross bones underneath it, Rosalie's pant's were pink and the top had a light blue cloud with a silver moon and a couple of silver stars scattered on it the pants also had silver stars and moons all over them, Mom's pants were brown and had green leafs on them while the shirt had a blown up leaf on it, Bella's pants were purple and had black bats all over them the shirt had a giant black bat on it that had silver eyes. She had also gotten the guys all black plaid pants and black wife-beaters but Dad insisted on two pairs of black plaid pants for him while the girl had the same pajamas but in the color of the design with the same designs but in the main color of the ones they were wearing now.

We all walked into the kitchen and everyone's jaws dropped besides Alice and Mom's of course. All over the counters were ingredients for brownies and chocolate covered strawberries. Bella, Alice, and Mom were in their comfort zone were as the rest of us were scared out of our minds with thoughts of the task ahead. Bella walked up to the counter and got out eggs and milk and put them in a bowl and started mixing Alice was soon right beside her handing things as she asked for them while Mom started helping Rosalie attempt to make milk and white chocolate covered strawberries. Jasper and I went over to Bella and Alice and got out pans and stuff before I took over Alice's spot giving Bella things and Jasper did the same so Alice could also start a batch Dad and Emmett on the other hand were helping Rose and Mom dip the strawberries in the chocolate while Mom and Rose expertly dipped them in both kinds making a half and half of sorts.

Once everything was done we put the brownies in the oven and the strawberries in the fridge then Alice told everyone to go upstairs guys to my room girls to her room so we could get ready for the shopping we would be doing. Alice followed the guys and I up to my room though and without hesitation started 

getting out fits like the ones we wore to the club but instead of dress pants and shoes she chose sneakers and loose fitting light wash or dark wash jeans. She handed Jazz and I the light washed jeans and left the dark wash for Emmett and Dad to pull off with the same tops as from the club. Alice then left the room so we could change and probably so she could begin to 'torture' the girls by doing hair, make-up, and picking out their outfits.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I finished picking out the guys outfits and headed downstairs to my second-story bedroom to pick out the outfits for the girls and me. I was planning on putting us all in black pleated mini-skirts with different colored tops with black vests over them and then big beaded necklaces and fishnet sleeves in the color of our tops with black flip-flops. I entered my room and decided it was perfect so I walked straight to my closet and pulled out the outfits while I thought about what to do with everyone's hair. I came out with the clothes and handed each of the girls their outfits Rosalie had gotten a hot pink top, necklace, and sleeves, Mom had gotten electric blue, Bella had gotten purple, and I had gotten red, of course. We started changing and by the time we were done I knew what to do with everyone's hair, I would straighten all their hair and since they all had swooped bangs leave the bangs hanging in their eyes and put silk black wrap headbands in their hair while I would spike my hair and put in the headband as well.

We were finally ready and headed down the hall towards the stairs but to our surprise the guys were only just coming down the stairs from Edward's room so we decided to wait for our men. The guys came and as one let out low whistles before heading towards their girl, but since we had our backs to the stairs that led to the first floor and the guys were coming down the stairs at the end of the hallway I counted to three and all four of us tore off down the stairs followed closely by the 

guys. I grabbed Bella's elbow to help her keep her balance and sure enough we made it all the way to the garage and into my car without her tripping once, in flip-flops of all shoes, we'll have to try this in heels sometime. The guys hit the garage seconds after we had closed the doors and I had started the engine leaving all four guys to go in Edward's Volvo to Port Angelas. When we pulled out of the driveway Bella hooked her IPod up to the adapter since she was riding shotgun and put our theme song on it was 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry that was then followed by Buckcherry's 'Crazy' then the guys theme song Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back'. Before we knew it the guys were helping us out of the car and we were walking into the mall.

Edward had decided to go first so after a bye to Bella Rose and I pulled Him and Dad along while Mom and Bella stayed with Emmett and Jasper who knew what we were doing. When we picked out the perfect ring we would be meeting back up with everyone then Emmett was taking Bella, Carlisle, and I to go look for Rose a ring.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

After Edward and everyone else left we sat on a bench trying to decide what to do with the hour Alice said it would take for Edward to find an engagement ring. We finally decide to run into some music stores and of course Hot Topic for Bella and Jasper. We walked in and I instantly liked the store, I had never gone in it because Rosalie didn't like it so we would always go somewhere else. Jasper and I took off for the guy's side while Esme and Bells went to their side to look around. We finally all picked out what we wanted and met at the cashier's counter to pay. Bella and Esme had gotten outfits that looked matching and after calling Alice for sizes had apparently picked out another two matching ones for Rose and Alice. Jasper was getting a Panic at the Disco shirt and CD and I 

was getting a jacket with the symbol for the 'Dark Knight' on it. We paid then left and headed for the food court where we could see the others waiting in line for pizza. We went to join them and after getting our food stretched out at a table and showed everyone our finds. Esme had paid for CDs for us since in FYE we had each found a CD Bella's was Hawk Nelson, Esme's was My Chemical Romance, Jasper's was Disciple, and mine was the soundtrack from 'XXX'. Bells and Esme then showed the girls the outfits they had found before Jasper swept Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle away to pick out Alice's ring.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After Jasper had swept everyone he needed off Alice decided to drag us all down stairs and through all her and Bella's favorite stores which consisted of; Charollette Russe, Wet Seal, Clair's, Hot Topic again, and Victoria's Secrets much to Bella's horror and for this store Alice made Emmett and I wait outside. While they were inside the store Emmett decided to give me the big brother speech about me asking Bella to marry me, it went like this:

"So Edward you're planning on marrying my little sister. Mighty brave of you since you know you have both Charlie and I to answer to if you ever hurt her." Emmett started while settling on a bench to wait.

I sat down next to him before replying, "Yes I do intend on making Bella my bride and yes I know I will have you to answer to if I hurt her though I have no idea why I would hurt her."

To this Emmett made no reply but shot out a question, "Why didn't you tell her before Edward, why wait until we started high school when everyone knew you guys liked each other before asking her out?"

"Apparently it wasn't clear enough for me to see that she liked me Emmett like you knew with Rosalie. If I had known before we would have been going out a lot sooner but I didn't even though Alice kept insisting she liked me I was always skeptical as to why a girl like her could like me. Yes I know we have known each other for years and I have always painfully watched her go through a relationship with someone else while I dated like I didn't care even tough it hurt me deep. Yes I was always there to comfort her after a good relationship ended badly or she had gotten herself into a situation she was uncomfortable with, but I never realized why she came to me I thought it was because we were so close not because she felt safe when I was near." I said making Emmett speechless for a moment before he replied.

"Edward how did you not know that because you were dating she felt she didn't have a chance so she dated to try and forget about her feelings for you and to show that she didn't care when on the inside she really did. She didn't come to you just because she felt safe with you, she came to you because you were the only person that could understand her, and even Alice and I were lost when it came to that one relationship with Matt we didn't even know what he was doing to her. You were the only one she trusted enough to tell the only one she knew wouldn't overreact as much as the rest of us because you knew that by overreacting it would scare her and next time she might not tell anyone." Emmett said after collecting his thoughts but added, "Edward you don't know what she went through seeing you with other girls that she thought were prettier or more popular because she thought she wasn't good enough but now look at you guys, you're about to propose and you guys are what they talk about in movies when they say true love, soul mates, and things like that you complete each other like Rose completes me and Alice completes Jasper. You were meant for each other." Emmett said just in time for Alice and Bella to walk out carrying four bags each.

"So did you guys have fun while waiting for us?" Alice ventured while helping Bella shift her bags around so she could place them on the bench next to the one Emmett and I had been sitting on.

"Loads of fun Ali," I said knowing she hated it when I used that nickname and sure enough she stuck out her tongue at me and I gave my best wounded look to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Yea we did, how about you guys?" Emmett said scooting over so Alice could sit on the bench while I pulled Bella into my lap.

"Oh we just picked out a few things for us and the other girls for the trip, I didn't know Bella had such a sense of style until I gave her free rein of her outfit, I guess I've just rubbed off on her." Alice said gratefully taking a seat on the bench.

Bella settled into my lap and put her head on my shoulder while letting out a sigh of contentment. We sat on the bench for about 15 minutes before Alice got out her phone to check the time and realized we had about three minutes to get to the Baskin Robbins on the other side of the mall to meet the others and get some ice cream. We shot up and grabbed most of the bags but left the Victoria's Secret bags for the girls to carry. We practically ran to the other side of the mall and made it right as Jasper was about to call to see where we were. Everyone then got in line for ice cream and after we got it all we sat down and ate talking amongst ourselves but when Rosalie asked what the girls had found everyone's ears perked up just to hear Alice say something about it being a surprise which caused all the guys to sigh in exasperation. About ten minutes later Emmett got up and took Alice, Mom, and Dad with him to find his ring leaving Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and I. We talked for a while before deciding to call the others and ask if we could meet them at Dave & Busters for dinner while we went into a few department stores 

and the always dreaded Hollister, American Eagle, and Ambercrombie and Fitch for Rosalie. The hour was almost up so we took the last ten minutes to walk slowly over to Dave and Busters to meet the others. Everyone was finally together and we went inside and sat down to order before taking off and playing a bunch of games. We met at the table 30 minutes later to get a drink when our food arrived so after tucking into that we played a few more games then headed out to the cars with all our bags.

Bella, Mom, and Dad all climbed into my car and after much insisting from Mom and Bella we had the top down and were flying down the highway towards home. When we arrived the girls took all their bags upstairs and then came back down in their swimsuits after Alice told us to get ours on as well we ran upstairs to change and in a few minutes were heading outside with towels towards the huge pool in our backyard. Rose insisted on not getting wet so she went to sit out on one of the layout chairs on the patio. Emmett followed begging her to come get in the water but she refused so he left her alone. Bella and I piled our towels at the foot of one layout chair but she had to sit down for a second to take her hair down from the bun she had put it in in the car. She shook her hair out then stood giving me a smile before slipping off the board shorts Alice had bought her as a sort of cover up. After she took them off she gave me a mischievous smile then took off for the diving board on the other side of the pool she was on the diving board and about to jump and I was still in the same spot but when she ran down the length of the diving board I ran and jumped off the side of the pool so we landed in the pool at the same time. There was a huge splash because Rosalie got wet. Alice met Bella and I when we came up and splashed us before diving under and swimming away with Bella and I close on her heels.

We finally caught her by the steps where Jasper was sitting talking to Emmett and Rosalie who Em had thrown into the pool with help from Jasper. 

Alice immediately climbed behind a very surprised Jasper to use him as a human shield. That didn't stop Bella though she crept around her brother and to the back of Jasper to pick Alice up from behind and brought her around to me. I took her to the deep end where I threw her in. Alice came up spluttering and swam towards me yelling about why I had to do that to her, both Bella and I were sitting on the side of the pool leaning against each other because we were laughing so hard. Everyone was wondering what she had done to deserve getting thrown into the pool so when Bella and I caught our breath we explained and by the time we were done we had everyone laughing but Alice who was sitting in Jasper lap pouting.

The night went on like this just playful banter between family and friends. Mom and Dad got into the pool after getting sodas and chips and salsa out and after Mom had turned on the pool lights. We swam for about an hour before Mom got out and went into the pool shed and brought out a container consisting of…

**Hey guys I know MAJOR cliffie but you'll get over it because you love me and I'll update in the next two - four days. Please review and state opinions about engagment rings for the girls and what the outfits should look like because I haven't exactely thought that far.**


	5. Water Fights and Scary Movies

_Recap Edward's P.O.V._

_The night went on like this just playful banter between family and friends. Mom and Dad got into the pool after getting sodas and chips and salsa out and after Mom had turned on the pool lights. We swam for about an hour before Mom got out and went into the pool shed and brought out a container consisting of…_

**Chapter Five- Water Fights and Scary Movies**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

I went into the pool shed to see if we had anything that gave off more light than the lights in the pool when I found a big plastic container that was labeled 'Pool Stuff'. I opened it to see about ten huge water guns most of them super soakers others the size right below. I decided the kids might have fun with them so I put the lid back on and brought the container outside. When I walked out side everyone turned to see what I had found but the second they saw the water guns in the container everyone was out of the pool racing towards me Carlisle was there to everyone was fighting over the water guns except for Rose who decided to sit this one out and was sitting on a bench on the patio.

I was headed towards her when someone shot their water gun and hit me in the back with an unrelenting stream of water. I turned to see Alice aiming at me with her water gun and I had the sudden urge to wipe that mischievous grin right off her face. I ran towards the container scooped the first gun my hands came in contact with filled it and turned to see wear in the world my daughter had gone. I found her shooting at Emmett and headed over. When I got within a couple feet of them I took aim and hit Alice right in the chest. She turned but Emmett took it to his advantage and shot at her back while she shot at me. I dodged behind Jasper 

but before Alice realized I was behind him she had already shot him in the chest much to his surprise. Alice had her back to the pool so Jasper went running at her full force dropping his gun, swept her into his arms and took her in a tangle of limbs to the bottom of the pool.

"Ugh. Jazzy, why in the world did you feel the need to do that?" Alice questioned after catching her breath from the dive.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking you're the one who shot me in the chest which resulted in us landing in the pool," replied Jasper smoothly while helping Alice out of the pool.

I threw each of them a towel and then made myself comfortable on the porch swing with Carlisle and talked to everyone when I realized someone was missing, preferably two some ones. I remembered having not seen them come running with everyone else towards me when I brought out the water guns and as I scoured the backyard with my eyes I still couldn't spot them. I went inside hoping to catch a glimpse of them in the living room but no luck, I then tried the kitchen. I walked through the entry way to se Bella digging around in the fridge while Edward sat there and laughed causing poor Bella to blush furiously.

"Bella, Honey, what in the world are you looking for and why isn't Edward here helping you find what you need instead of laughing his butt off?" I said from the doorway surprising them both.

"I'm just looking for another soda and I kinda knocked over some fruit that was in here but I picked it up... Ah hah I found it." Bella exclaimed holding up a bottle of A&W.

Edward and I both laughed which caused Bella to blush before before Edward pulled her towards him by the waist causing her to smile. I then proceeded 

to usher them both out onto the patio before returning to my place by Carlisle. After about 30 minutes of chatting we headed inside to watch a movie Jasper had found while digging through our movie collection. We all headed upstairs to shower and change back into our pajamas and were ordered to be back in the living room in a half hour by a very strict looking pixie that I dared call a daughter. I quickly hurried up stairs with Carlisle and changed before heading back and sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

When I got downstairs I was attacked by a hyper bundle of pale skin and raven black, the surprise of the attack sent us both tumbling to the floor. I finally untangled myself to find Alice in the pajamas she had bought for the girls her's were black with red bats on the pants and a giant one on her top she also had on red socks and a fluffy red robe. I headed into the living room with Alice to see Esme sitting on the love seat in pajamas like Ali's but her's were green with brown leaves, brown socks, and a brown robe and Carlisle was sitting next to her in a black wife-beater and black plaid flannel pants like me. A few minutes later Edward and Bella came down followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett Edward and I all matched Carlisle while Bella was in purple pajamas that had black hearts and Jolly Rogers with a black Jolly Roger on her top and black socks and robe while Rosalie was in hot pink pajamas that had light blue clouds on them with matching light blue robe and socks. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I all sat on the two couches leaving Bella and Edward the floor which had a queen-sized air mattress and was piled with blankets and pillows. Emmett popped in the movie 'The Haunting' since he was closest to the DVD player and we sat back to enjoy the movie.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

By the end of the movie I thought the boys and Dad would be deaf but they weren't they just said that their ears were ringing from the squealing and screaming. Emmett was taking the movie out of the DVD player and once he closed up it's case we tried to figure out what to do next.

"How about we eat some of the brownies and strawberries we made earlier?" Emmett suggested wrapping his arm around the small of Rosalie's back.

"No, I think we should play video games since we just got the WII," Edward suggested to which everyone agreed.  
"Wait a second, how about we snack on the strawberries and brownies while we play video games since only four of us can play at a time anyways." Bella suggested already heading towards the kitchen to get the plates and napkins out.

Everyone let out a loud yes before charging into the kitchen and almost running over a poor Bella who had paper plates and napkins in one hand and the brownie container with the chocolate covered strawberries on top on their baking sheet. I quickly ran to help her taking the strawberries while Edward took the brownies and set it all on the dining room table before Bella and I went back into the kitchen to get glass and the big jug of milk for everyone to drink. We came back in and set it on the table and told everyone to grab a plate and get their food buffet style. Everyone got their food then went into the kitchen to sit down on the floor near the coffee table and put their food on the coffee table while Edward and I hooked up the WII and decided which game we would play first. We settled on Guitar Hero and the first two up were Jazzy and Emmett. We all encouraged them with shouts and cheers while they played the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers.

Jasper won and Emmett immediately challenged him to a rematch which got everyone groaning before Edward cut in, "Guys could you do the rematch after everyone else has had a chance to play then whoever else wants a rematch or wants to go against someone else can."

"I guess I can wait but don't think about chickening out or avoiding this rematch, Hale," Emmett said sighing in defeat before returning to his seat by Rose.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Swan," Came Jasper's confident reply as he returned to my side in between Bella and me.

The next group up was Rose and I so I bounced up beside her in front of our huge plasma hi-def T.V. and slipped the guitar strap over my head and grabbed the guitar firmly in both hands. We decided to do the song 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. It started off with us neck and neck then gradually Rose started pulling ahead then messed up and I started to get ahead so by the time the song was done I had one by just a couple of points. Jasper came up and gave me a peck on the lips while Emmett gave Rosalie a sympathetic hug and said she could always call a rematch. After everyone finished cheering and stuff Rose and I handed our guitars to Bella and Edward who were going to do the song 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by ACDC. When everyone saw the titled they chuckled and then Bella and Edward started playing. While they played everyone sat singing the song and laughing when Bella pulled ahead of Edward to which he made a smart remark to a couple of times and how she would get frustrated when Edward would pull ahead.

Finally he song ended and Bella and Edward fell onto the nearest couch before Edward found out that he had one to which he received a stuck out tongue from Bella ad cheers and high-fives from the rest of the family. Next up was Mom and Dad to which everyone was excited for because nobody could beat Mom so far and we hadn't even known Dad could play. They had chosen the song 'When We Were Young' by The Killers which caused everyone to laugh and make a comment to. Thy started off with Mom and the lead but Dad quickly caught up and surpassed Mom. The song ended and Mom gave Dad a kiss because he was the first person to beat her especially at that song. We all decided it was time to turn off the WII and to find something else to do so I took the girls upstairs while the guys decided to chill and talk downstairs.

When we got to my room I sat all the girls on the couch and told them to pick a color after handing hem my HUGE bag of nail polish even though I already knew what colors they would all pick. In the end Bella chose a dark purple and a clear coat with sparkles to go over it, Mom chose a gold shimmery color, Rosalie chose hot pink and asked if I would do my usual which included tipping her nails with lime green like a french manicure, and I chose red and Rose offered to tip my nails in black for me. I set to work on Bella and in the end ended up tipping her nails in black while Rose did Mom who just went with the gold on her fingers and toes. Once we were done with them I did Rosalie while we all sat and talked and listened to the CD "Comatose' by Skillet. when she was done and her nails were dry she did mine and after another thirty minutes of listening to a Flyleaf CD we headed downstairs to find the guys watching a football game. Well Dad, Jasper, and Emmett were watching the game Edward was blaring My Chemical Romance on his IPod and reading a book.

After we made our way into the kitchen so as not to disturb the guys we got popcorn and sodas and got them ready then headed to the living room and made perfect timing coming in during a commercial break. The guys gladly excepted and invited us to sit down of course Bella and Edward were both not huge football plans so they bailed and went more than likely up to his room to listen to music. I sat next to Jazzy leaned my head on his shoulder and saw that Mom was rubbing her eyes and everyone else looked either sleep deprived or were trying to stifle yawns. I nudged Jasper and we headed upstairs with everyone else, I continued up to the third floor to tell Edward and Bella we were going to be and told Jasper to go ahead and get in my bed. I went to Edward's door and knocked but when I didn't hear an answer I creeped in to see Edward and Bella already asleep on Edward's bed while Debussy drifted through his speakers. I left closing the door behind me and headed back downstairs and down the hallway towards my bedroom and a Jasper that was waiting for me in my nice, big, warm bed.

When I got to my bedroom Jasper was up on a couple of blood red pillows reading a book that I had found in the book store one day but had never gotten a chance to read. I quickly climbed on to the other side of the bed and took two of the four red pillows from under Jazz and snuggled into all my black blankets and covers. Jasper quickly marked his place in the book and adjusted his pillows before turning out the lamp on my bedside table. I grabbed the remote to my IDock which was on my dresser on the other side of the room and set it to play 'The Last Night' by Skillet. I put the remote back on my bedside table and turned of the light before snuggling into Jasper's side and getting enveloped in his arms.

"Good night Jazzy, I love you" I replied giving him a kiss.

"Good night to you, too, but I have to say I love you more." He replied teasingly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever just go to bed." I relied turning over in his arms so my back was to his chest.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

After we reached the guest room Esme was letting us stay in Emmett and I climbed in bed and turned out the lights after turning on my IDock to "Crazy" by Buckcherry. I turned over in the big bed and gave Emmett a good night kiss before he wrapped me in his muscular arms and I drifted to sleep thinking of all the things we would be doing this summer starting with the plane ride at 4 the next evening.

**Esme's P.O.V.**

After Carlisle and I turned in for the night we sat and read before turning on the lights and turning my IDock to 'Thank- You For The Venom' by My Chemical Romance. I drifted to sleep in the arms of my love and dreamt of the coming summer.


	6. OMG! We're going to Texas!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly or the characters in it. Thoughts will be in (). Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to peoples favs. I love you guys.**_

**Chapter Six- Oh My Gosh!! We're Going To Texas!!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I awoke in my favorite place, Edward's warm, strong, comforting arms. I was kind of sad to get up but I needed to take a shower and I had offered to help Esme make breakfast for everyone so I grudgingly started to stretch. I gently slipped out of Edward's arms and walked to one of the two dressers in his room one was his and one was mine since I spent so much time here, Alice also had another dresser in her room for Jazz and the guest room had two dressers as well one for Rose and one for Em. I ruffled through the drawers until I found an old Linkin Park t-shirt of Edward's, comfy dark skinny leg jeans I had found at Hot Topic that had Jolly Rogers on the pockets, underwear, and a bra before heading to the shower. I got into the bathroom and turned the water on scalding hot and got in.

Half an hour later I got out and dried myself off before putting my clothes on an throwing my hair into a messy bun. I walked into the bedroom after hanging my towel up to find Edward still deeply asleep. I walked over and covered his bare chest up so he wouldn't get chills since I wasn't warming his chest now, I also planted a kiss on his forehead. I walked out of the room and went to close the door but it creaked and Edward stirred but thankfully didn't wake-up. I walked down stairs and found an Esme dressed similarly to me with equally wet hair in a ponytail walking around in the kitchen pulling out pots and pans.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme said putting the pan currently in her hands on the counter and pulling me into a quick hug.

"So what are we making for breakfast?" I questioned after we broke apart.

"We are having waffles, pancakes, eggs, omelets, bacon, and sausage." Esme listed off while pulling to cartons of a dozen eggs and putting them on the counter.

I quickly went over and grabbed one of the cartons of eggs and a frying pan and spray and headed towards the stove to start the scrambled and over easy eggs for breakfast. Meanwhile, Esme started the batter for the waffles and turned on the waffle iron. After we finished the eggs and waffles we moved on to the bacon, sausage, and pancakes. When that was done we got plates and silverware out along with all the drinks we knew people would want.

When we finished putting everything on the table everyone filtered in starting with Carlisle and Edward who were not pleased that they woke up without us in their arms. Everyone then sat in their normal arrangement around the table; Edward and I on one side, Alice and Jasper across from us, Esme and Carlisle on one side of us, and Rose and Em on the other. We all quickly dug in and finished eating in record time but of course Emmett was still hungry so Esme and I went into the kitchen and got a huge bowl and filled it with every piece of fruit and vegetables we could find. He wasn't very happy that he had to eat healthy food so instead of listening to his whining we all left to take showers or for those of us who had already showered get into our plane clothes and finish getting ready.

Alice of course had to drag Esme, Rosalie, and I up to her bedroom to get ready and insisted on doing our hair and make-up as well once her and Rosalie had showered. So after Rosalie headed to the bathroom she shared with Emmett and Alice had jumped in her own shower Esme and I changed and blow dried our still damp hair.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

After I had gotten out of my nice warm shower and toweled off I put on my underwear and bra then my red tank top followed by pants of Egyptian cotton and a matching jacket with hood in midnight black. All the girls have matching ones; Bella's suit is purple and her tank is black, Mom's is brown with a forest green tank, and Rose's is hot pink with a lime green tank. We also all had flip-flops in our tank color and our nails were that color from when we had painted them the night before. After that I proceeded to put half Bella's hair in two french braids then pull the ends and the rest in to a ponytail, I put Rosalie's in a ponytail after lazy curling it, I did Mom's in a low braid down her back, and of course my hair was to short to do anything but spike so that's what mine looked like.

After everyone grabbed their backpacks and slipped on their flip-flops we headed down stairs to find the guys loading their backpacks into the back seats of my Z Rodster, Edward's Volvo convertible, Rose's BMW convertible,and Dad's Mercedes. The guys were dressed in light washed jeans and jerseys; Edward's was soccer, Emmett's was football, Dad's was hockey, and Jazzy's was baseball. After we had thrown our back packs in to the back seats Jazz and I got in my car, Em and Rose in Rose's, Bella and Edward in Edward's, and Mom and Dad in Dad's we headed to the airport.

When we arrived Dad lead the way to the exit for the privately owned jets and then to our hanger where we had our jet a sleek silver executive jet with the Cullen crest on the tail. No one but the Cullens knew we had and were taking the jet but now the Hales and Swans knew but that was a given since they would hopefully be joining our family at some point. We arrived at the hanger and parked the cars in the spaces outside where a couple of guys (cute guys might I add not as cute as my Jazzy though) were waiting to load our bags onto the plane. We got out and handed them our keys so they could get into the trunks then grabbed our backpacks out of the back seats and headed for the ladder like structure that would take us to the cabin of the plane.

When we all got situated on the plane, our seating arrangement went like this; Bella and Edward in the first row on the right, Rose and Em behind them, Jasper and I in the first row on the left, Mom and Dad behind us, a flight attendant came out an got our drink orders before the plane took off. After the plane had leveled off at it's cruising altitude everyone took off their seat belts and turned their chairs to where we were all angled towards each other and the flight attendant brought our drinks out (and flirted with the guys to the girls annoyance might I add) we talked and relaxed in the safety and comfort of each others company.

**I have now posted all the swim suits and the girls outfits for the plane the guys you can easily picture. I will soon be posting links to the cars as well that is as soon as i find out what car Esme should have.**


	7. Plane Ride

**Chapter Seven- Plane Ride**

**Emmet's POV**

I was SO bored! We were playing B.S. for about the hundredth time when finally Alice won and had to give one of the losers a dare.

"Emmet I dare you to jump around singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne." came Alice's perky voice as she plugged her ipod into the travel speakers she always left on the plane.

As the music started everyone looked at me expectantly. When i started singing everyone started laughing, but by the time the chorus came around, everyone was singing except the amused/annoyed flight attendant. Even Carlisle and Esme joined in the jumping and singing! But to everyone's shock when the line hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend the flight attendant who looked to be about nineteen came up to me while Rose danced with Alice sang that line trying to I think be seductive.

"Hey, hey, hey now," I said backing away from her. she kept coming closer and I kept backing away until I was close to the the chair Carlisle was previously sitting in. I looked around trying to look for help, but Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were to busy dancing and singing to notice, while Carlisle and Jasper were having a discussion over something medical, and Edward and Bella were looking at each other communicating without words.

I hit the chair and a manly squeel escaped my throat. Luckily that caught Alice's attention and she opened her eyes and stared for a second before tapping Rose and pointing over her shoulder. Rose turned, her mouth gaping when she noticed my position before stalking over, followed closley by Alice and Esme.

"Get away from my boyfriend you slut!" screamed an enraged Rosalie. Well sure enough that caught everyone else's attention.

Carlisle came over and exclaimed,"What is going on here?!" He had been followed over by Jasper, Edward, and Bella who all had identical smirks on their faces trying to stiffle their laughter from the position I now found myself in.

Of course Jasper calmed down first and with his witty remarks he couldn't hold back, "Looks like Emmey's been keeping secrets." to which Edward added, "yeah it looks like he has another girlfriend." And of course my darling little sister couldn't help a retort, but you couldn't understand her because she was laughing so hard. It sounded something like 'yea Emmey is keeping secrets but this isn't the only other woman' which caused Edward and Jasper to burst into hysterics and join a winded Bella on the floor. When they regained their composure Rosalie had already gotten me away from the psychopathic flight attendant.

"Please return to your seats and buckle up we'll be landing in the San Antonio airport in fifteen minutes." Came the pilots voice over the intercom.

We all returned to our original seats and turned them to face forward and buckled up. Soon enough we were landing at the airport and were grabbing our carry-ons. I helped Rose get her's down and since everyone else had their stuff led the way to the ladder like thing that would take us to the terminal to get our bags for our three month stay. When we entered the terminal we headed to the only baggage claim to wait for all of our bags and there were a lot of them. each of the guys had a suitcase and duffle and each of the girls had three suitcases each a different size. We quickly got all the bags and waited for Carlisle to get back with the rental.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

We headed outside to see Dad had gotten a 2008 silver Chrysler Town and Country with swivel seats. After we put our bags in the trunk we climbed in girls in the very back guys in the second row and Mom and Dad in the front plugging in the IPod transmitter so we could listen to my IPod since it had the most mix of music. The first song Mom chose was "When I Grow Up' by Pussy Cat Dolls and all the girls were singing and dancing in the back while the guys tried to tune us out, and we don't even have terrible voices we were just apparently annoying. The song ended and Mom chose 'I Kissed A Girl' which Emmett started singing along with the female population of the car and soon enough everyone but Dad was singing. All to soon though we found our selves at the Watermark Hotel & Spa Sn Antonio. We got a vallet to grab our bags and the guys made their way to the check in counter while we sat on the overstuffed couch and chair in the lobby.

The guys got all four of our rooms and headed towards us with their carry-ons followed by the vallet who asked the room numbers and headed up the staff elevator while we took one of the guest ones up to the four joined suites we would be staying at while in San Antonio. We got in and Carlisle hit the button for the top floor much to Bella's discomfort.

"Don't worry Bells we can leave the blinds shut and stuff so you don't freak or something but these were the only rooms big enough for the eight of us." Came Emmett's booming reassurance to his little sister.

Edward wrapped a protective arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her relax slightly. By the time we got off the elevator Bella was okay with s being this high and was excited to take a nice, long, hot, shower to get the grime from the plane off. I agreed and headed to the part of the suite Jasper and I would be sharing to unpack and clean-up before going downstairs for dinner with everyone.

"You can have the shower first, Babe since you'll take the longest to get ready." Jazz said after we finished unpacking.

"Okay I'm going to call Bella and Rosalie to come over to et ready though along with Mom after they shower if that's okay." I said finding some clothes similar to the ones I was currently in to wear before getting in my dress.

"That's fine ask Bella if Edward would mind me getting ready in his room since his is linked to ours."

"Okay, Babe I will ask before I get in the shower." I said heading to the phone on the night stand.

**Bella's P.O.V. **

I got off the phone with Alice after being told that Jasper was coming to get ready over here while Esme, Rosalie, and I went over to her room to get ready for the evening. I grabbed my dress and headed over my hair still wet from my shower. I knocked on the door that joined our rooms together and it was quickly opened to reveal a perky Alice dressed in yoga pants and a tank top with wet hair and behind her a tall Jasper in sweats and a t-shirt headed towards us. Jasper planted a kiss on her cheek then walked into my room and Alice shut the door just to open the one that led out to the shared living room for an Esme and Rosalie dressed like us with wet messy hair down heir backs.

"Okay guys, let's get started with blow drying you guys' hair since mine will be done by the time you finish I'll just do my make-up." And with that we were led into the pixie's lair, the bathroom.

She handed me a blow dryer and I got to work blow drying my long burnette locks upside down. Alice did her make-up and Esme and Rosalie mimicked my position to blow dry their hair as well. When we were done we did make-up and hair and got dressed before heading into the sitting room to meet the guys who by the sounds of it were playing video games.


	8. Dinner and the Pool

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly or the characters in it. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to peoples favs. I love you guys. **_

**Chapter Eight- Dinner and the Pool**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

We walked into the shared living room to see the guys all sprawled out on the couches watching the San Antonio basketball team play. Alice had put me in a simple knee length green dress with gold high-heels, a gold braided necklace with a simple cross on it, gold hoops, and a braided gold bracelet. Bella was in black slacks and a purple tank-top with a short black sweater over it and black short heeled boots with a purple beaded necklace and silver chandelier earrings. Roe was in a black skirt that hit mid-thigh with a red loose fitting halter, black hoops, and a silver necklace and bracelet set. Alice herself was in black tight pants that flared at the bottom with a silver tight fitting short sleeved top and silver high heels with black hooped earrings and a silver braided bracelet. She had left my hair down and put Bella's in a side ponytail and Rose's in a curly ponytail while hers was as spiky as ever. The guys had put on loose dark wash jeans and button up shirts with brown or black shoes.

The second we walked in the door the guys turned off the T.V. and were getting up to meet us while Alice handed me a gold wrap and clutch, Bella a purple clutch, Rose a red one, and she grabbed her silver one. The guys grabbed our hands and swept us out the door towards the elevator in the hallway which had doors lining the side the sitting room one opened on that led to each of the bedrooms we were staying in. We didn't wait long for the elevator since it was sort of late and it was a pretty high end hotel with a restaurant and bar that at this time probably housed most of the hotel's guests. We headed to the ground floor and went to the restaurant to get dinner.

"How many, Sir?" The mait're de asked Carlisle.

"Eight", Carlisle said and followed the lady with me on his arm followed by the rest of our group.

When we got seated Jasper slid to the far end of one side of the booths followed by Alice, then Bella, and lastly Edward. Carlisle slid to the far end across from Jasper followed by me, then Rosalie, and Emmett. We opened our menus and began discussing what we all wanted and asked the waiter if he recommended anything. He suggested we order the spaghetti or the tortellini Alfredo. So Rose and I decided to share a house salad ad spaghetti while Ali and Bella shared the tortellini Alfredo with chicken and shrimp and bread-sticks, Edward got lasagna, Emmett got angel hair pasta with Alfredo sauce and chicken, and Carlisle and Jasper both got chicken Marsala. After we ordered everything we sat and talked and Carlisle and I were happy that the kids treated us as friends and not parents since we were only 28 and 29 but had been the adoptive parents of Edward and Alice since we were 21 and they were 11 and 12.

"Oh, girls I forgot to tell you guys that we have a facial in the private room of the spa after dinner but we have plenty of time to go upstairs and change before hand." Alice piped up from her spot between Jasper and Bella.

Bella groaned and Alice frowned while Rosalie seemed happy about it and I really didn't care facials always made me feel better. "I thought you'd all be happy geez make me feel so unloved." Alice replied pouting while Edward whispered something in Bella's ear that brought a small smile to her face.

"O.K. Alice I'll go since I know you'll con me into going no matter what anyways." Bella said with a huff and everyone laugh while Alice just beamed pleased to see Bella was agreeing of her own accord.

After that our food came and everyone happily dropped conversation to eat since we hadn't had anything since lunch at noon before the plane ride. After everyone done Alice decided to order a slice of chocolate mousse cake for everyone which made everyone happy. Soon the cake came and everyone took more time with it than their meal so there was talking and joking and laughing all around the table 'till we were done. Once we finished the waiter handed Carlisle the check, after flirting with at least one of the girls during each pass to check on us, except for me because I kept my engagement ring and wedding band in plain site. Let's just say the guys plainly staked their claim when he came back to get the check because Alice was in Jasper's lap, Bella was wrapped in Edward's arms, and Emmett planted a quick kiss on Rose's lips before everyone got up to leave. We headed into the lobby and Alice hit the button for the elevator since she was the first one to reach it. It came and we all piled in and headed up to our suite ( mini house is more like since we get the whole top floor to ourselves) once there the girls went to change into the sweats we had benn in before getting ready for the dinner and put our hair up after washing the make-up off our faces. We headed back out towards the elevator after giving our significant other goodbye kiss and throwing on flip-flops and headed to the private room in the spa that took up the whole second floor. After we got off the elevator we were met by a fairly good looking man of about 20 and led towards the room our facials would be given in. He left us there to get settled and we talked until four women in their 50's came to start our facials. We all pulled out our IPods and relaxed while our facials went on.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After the girls left we tried to find something to do but nothing held our interest until Carlisle thought of going down to the indoor/outdoor pool downstairs. We changed and left a note for the girls that we were in the pool in case they wanted to come join us if they wanted and if they got back before us. We headed towards the elevator and Emmett jammed the first floor button with a tad bit to much force.

"Geez Em, anxious to get to the pool?" Jazz asked from the back of the elevator.

"Yes I'm bored and you can't exactely swim all the time in Forks." Came Em's reply from in front of the doors that were now opening.

We got out of the elevator and headed down a glass hallway towards the indoor portion of the pool and the indoor hot tub and sauna. Emmett and I wasted no time in throwing our stuff on an empty chair and cannon-balling into the pool.

"Perfect ten for you both" Came Dad's voice from the edge where he was smirking next to a laughing Jasper.

"Come on get in it's great," Said Emmett heading toward the divider to go to the outside part of the pool.

I dove under and headed toward him, passing him then under the divider to pop up on the other side. Jasper was in the pool and was gaining on Emmett quickly and Dad was getting in the pool and heading towards us slowly.

After about an hour the girls joined us at the pool but got in the hot tub instead of the big pool, why they wimped out I have no idea.

"Hey Bells come get in the pool with us," Emmett boomed from the deep end of the pool.

"Why all your going to do is splash me and I feel like crap after sitting on a pane for hours." She replied shortly and I could tell she was tired and I thought about getting out and going up to our room with her but she was fine in the hot tub so I left her.

"Hey let's play Marco Polo!" Emmett randomly declared while swimming towards Jasper and I who were talking to the girls by the waterfall that went from the hot tub to the main pool.

"I'm in!" Alice said climbing out and heading to the edge of the pool where jasper had moved to see her.

"I'll play," I said thinking if I played may be Bella would and I was right because a few minutes later came a mumbeled, "I guess that means I'm in,too."

She jumped into my arms from the edge of the pool and planted a short kiss on her lips before letting her go. We decided Emmett would be 'it' since he had thought of playing the game and we started. I headed towards the devider and slipped under to the outside portion while everyone else spread out. Mom and Dad were both in the hot tub by tmeselves so we didn't have to watch out for them. I went to the farthest end and sat on the steps yelling out my part yet not moving, whereas Bella was making a beeline for the divider from around Emmett. She made and swam towards me and headed towards her meeting her in the center. Alice ended up being the last to get tagged and won the game before we decided to go upstairs and go to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

**_Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys. I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while I just started my freshman year of high school on Tuesday so I'm a little busy. Thanks again guys but a big thanks goes to TeNnIs-PlAyEr, I love ya like a sis thanks for the support and reviews. Guys feel free to check out my new story 'Summer of Champions' and review it's greatly appreciated._**


	9. Spa Day!

_**Dislcaimer: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been running ideas by friends as well as helping them get their stories off the ground so please bear with me. I've also just started high school so I wake up really early now but I don't have much homework I'm just to tired to do it. Well I guess I should give you guys what you want, here's chapter nine.**_

**Chapter Nine- Spa Day**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

**I woke up the next morning in the king sized bed that occupied much of the middle of mine and Carlisle's room. I felt Carlisle's arm around my waist as I stretched my arms over my head and flexed my fingers, trying to wake up for the big day Alice and Rosalie had likely planned for us all. When I finished stretching I rolled on my side and put one hand on Carlisle's chest while I traced his jaw line with the other before kissing his cheek and climbing out of bed. I slipped my feet in my comfy blue slippers while tugging on the matching robe that Bella had gotten me for Christmas and shuffled to the bathroom for a quick shower. I grabbed a towel and turned the water to scalding to warm-up before I pulled soap, shampoo, conditioner, and razor from my make-up bag and put them on the tubs edge in easy reach. I got in and adjusted the water temperature before going through my shower routine. I hopped out of the shower after turning off the water and wrapping myself in a big, white, fluffy towel. I knotted the towel tightly and went to work blow drying my hair before putting it in a messy bun. I didn't bother with make-up except a little chap stick before putting my robe and slippers back on and heading into the bedroom. Slipping back into the bedroom I found Carlisle sitting up reading the paper with an empty plate and glass next to him and a matching full plate and glass on my nightstand.**

**"I called for room service when I heard you in the shower when I got up, I figured you'd be hungry," he said while folding up his paper and putting it next to him on the bed.**

**"Thank you, dear," I replied slipping under the covers and up against his side with the glass of juice he had gotten me.**

**"No problem. Do you know what Alice has planned for the day?"**

**"Nope, no clue what-so-ever. Why?"**

**"I was wondering what I should wear today." **

**"Oh I think I'll just call and see," I said while picking up the phone receiver and dialing Alice and Jasper's room number.**

**(Alice will be in **_**italics**_** and Esme will be regular)**

_**Hello**_

**Alice, babe, your father and I need to know what to wear for today.**

_**You should wear comfy clothes like sweats and Dad a sports jersey and jeans.**_

**Ok, but what are we doing today?**

_**We girls are going to have a spa day and the guys are going to Dave & Busters.**_

**Okay that sounds like fun. Thanks babe!**

_**Your welcome Mom, I'll see you in a few. Bye!**_

**With that I hung up the phone and relayed the proper dress to Carlisle. I turned on the San Antonio news then slipped out of the bed before walking to the long, low dresser/vanity to pull out a set of sweats similar to what I had worn on the plane but in opposite colors with my tank in brown and my top and pants in forest green. I changed and threw a pair of light wash jeans and a Mariners jersey at Carlisle before slipping on my white flip-flops and heading for the group sitting room. When I walked into the room I found Bella dressed as well as Edward and Emmett. They were all sitting on the couch yelling at the video game they were playing not having noticed my entrance. I walked to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat down before I heard a door open and Jasper and Alice walked out.**

"**Hey guys!" Alice said perkily with a strip of bacon in one hand and a half eaten buttered biscuit in the other.**

"**Is that food for me, Ali?" Emmett asked when he turned to send back her greeting.**

"**No it is not, get your own! I heard you guys hooting and hollering and hadn't finished eating so I brought it out here." She offered as explanation as she came to sit on the arm of my chair.**

**Jasper moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch and picked up the fourth and last controller to join in the game with the others. I realized they were playing Lord of the Rings and Alice and I both laughed while trying to figure out who was who and what race they were. We didn't even notice Carlisle slip in after he had taken a shower and gotten dressed. I jumped ten feet in the air when he laid a hand on my shoulder from behind while Alice and I were debating who Edward's character was.**

"**He's probably the elf, Mom," She said before Jasper whispered something in her ear and she added a quick, "but then again that could be a character that's part of the game."**

"**I guess we could just ask him, babe," I replied as Bella defeated Edward's probable character and after and calmed from Carlisle's entrance.**

**By the time we had to go Emmett and Bella's characters were the only ones alive. We saved the game to a memory card and everybody slipped on shoes before we headed to the elevator. Alice informed everyone that the girls would be getting off at two while the guys stopped at the ground floor. She then slipped Carlisle a sheet of directions before leaning back against Jasper who wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. The elevator crept down to the second story while everyone chatted about what we wanted to do the next day and through out the rest of the week. Alice and Rosalie wanted to shop and the guys wanted to stay as far away from malls as possible, as usual leaving me and Bella to fend for ourselves. Edward caught my facial expression when Alice brought up malls and a giant grin soon stretched across his face before I just rolled my eyes casing him to burst out laughing while everyone looked at him like he had grown another head.**

"**We're here peoples," Alice said still looking at Edward from the corner of her eye like he would attack her or something.**

"**Guys you've got to stop looking at me like that, I mean, it's all Mom's fault she made a funny face and it just came out." He argued as Bella walked towards the elevator door.**

"**Sure, Edward, whatever you say!" She said smiling and trying not to laugh as she reached back in the elevator to hit the 1 button and stepped back as the glass doors closed before walking away with the rest of us.**

"**I can't believe him sometimes," Rosalie exclaimed as Alice opened a glass door for us to walk through.**

**The door led into a very spacious and elegant yet modern looking waiting room. Alice went up to the counter but told us to have a seat on one of the many armchairs or couches. I took a spot near the glass wall over looking the ballroom and split half spiral marble main staircase. Bella's phone had gone off so she was back in the hallway on it while Rosalie was sitting on a brown leather couch reading some teen magazine. I saw a Home and Gardens magazine on the table next to my chair so I picked it up as Alice came gallivanting over to perch on the chair on the other side of the table full of magazines.**

"**They said everything will be ready in a few minutes but to wait in here until then," Alice informed me right as Bella walked back into the room and took a seat on the other side of the couch Rose was on.**

"**Ok but, what is this place exactly?" I asked.**

"**The spa, we're getting massages, nails, hair, make-up, and wraps done today," she said bouncing a little in her seat while she listed the events of the day.**

"**Hair, nails, and make-up for what?" Bella asked meeting us up at the counter where a sweet looking young woman was waiting for us.**

"**Dinner of course, it's to celebrate everyone's birthdays and to kick off summer. I mean you only turn 18 once and yes I know your birthday isn't until September but we're celebrating them collectively at this really fancy restaurant on the Boardwalk." Alice said as the woman left us in a room to change into the spas fluffy black robes and slippers before we had our massages.**

"**Oh sounds like fun for you guys!" I said tying the robe tight around me and slipping on the flip-flop slippers.**

"**Ha, you get to find out how much fun we'll have because you and Dad are going to celebrate your anniversary!" Alice exclaimed hoping off the table she had been sitting on while waiting for us to finish.**

"**Cool!" Was all I could say before the same young woman swept us out of our room and down the hallway to another room with four massage tables set up in a line.**

"**Here you go ladies the guys will be in momentarily."**

"**I call end!" Bella exclaimed hopping on to the table and pulling her IPod out of her robe's pocket.**

"**Nice Bella," Alice said getting on the table next to her and pulling out her own IPod.**

**I took the other middle table leaving the end for Rose and when I lay down I realized Alice had slipped my IPod into my pocket. We all got situated and the masseuses came in so we all relaxed into the massages. We were scheduled for an hour and it was the best hour ever.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"**Wow! That was amazing but, we have a schedule so onto the wraps!"**

"**Alice could you be a little bit less energetic I was enjoying the peace and quiet." Bella said smirking at my mock-crestfallen look.**

"**Alice, I so know your faking!" Rose said tossing a folded towel at me.**

"**Nice, Rose," I said as the towel hit me in the face and fell on the floor.**

"**Well you were supposed to catch it, dork!" She exclaimed as I threw the towel back at her.**

**She caught the towel and put it on the table she had just vacated before giving me a devious look, "I'm sooo getting you back for that later!"**

**We kept up the playful banter as we walked the hall to get the seaweed wraps done while Mom and Bella laughed amongst themselves about something I didn't know about. We finally reached the room and were told it would be an hour before we could go to the rest of our stuff. Bella audibly groaned and Rose and I just smirked while Mom tried to consul her that it would fly by.**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

**The guys and I had finally reached Dave & Buster's and as we entered Emmett, Edward, and I threw a party at all the cool games and things spread around the bottom floor before we headed up stairs to eat in the lavish upper restaurant. We were seated in a booth with Carlisle and I on one side and Emmett and Edward on the other.**

**"Are you guys excited for tonight?" Carlisle asked after we ordered our drinks to a young girl that couldn't stop staring as we ordered.**

**"Yea and a little nervous," Edward said which was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth.**

**"If your nervous, Edward I guess we should be absolutely terrified." I said as the waitress brought our drinks.**

**"Well I for one am not all that nervous surprisingly," Emmett said after ordering his food.**

**"I'll take a hamburger medium-well please. How are you not nervous, this is huge!" I said to Emmett after giving the waitress a warm smile as she repeated our orders.**

**"Well I know Rose doesn't really care about how showy it is so I'm going to keep it nice and simple tonight." He said smoothly while we all got up to go downstairs and play games until our food was ready.**

**"That's what I did with Esme and she could've cared less about where we were but I took her to a fancy restaurant and put the ring on top of a small decorated cake. She of course freaked out and couldn't believe it," Carlisle said reminiscing that night.**

**"To bad you stole that one it was pretty good," I said making my way with Edward to Dance, Dance Revolution.**

**We continued talking about tonight while I beat Edward at a game of DDR and he insisted on a rematch which he won so we decided to settle it later and move on to a more interesting game. We moved to Skeeball and Carlisle and Emmett ended up almost tying but Emmett won by a point. We got paged that our food was ready so we all headed upstairs to our table where delicious platters of food were set out.**

**"This looks amazing," Carlisle said to the waitress who had brought back drink refills.**

**We all dug in and played games for a few hours before heading back to the hotel.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**We got out of the seaweed wraps and headed to the café to grab a quick lunch before we headed to get our hair and nails done. I grabbed a turkey sandwich, chips, apple, and coke before heading to a table. The others had gotten similar meals and we all dug in.**

**"That was yummy! We should get smoothies for when we have to sit for them to do our hair and nails." Bella suggested and we agreed before heading up to the counter.**

**"I'll take a strawberry smoothie," Bella said**

**"Strawberry banana," Alice chirped.**

**"I'll do an orange one," I said.**

**"I'll take a butterfinger," Esme said.**

**"Nice Mom, real healthy," Alice said mock glaring at Esme.**

**"What, butterfinger smoothies are the best," she said in her defense.**

**"Yea, yea," Alice said while we grabbed our smoothies and left.**

**We entered the room our makeovers would be done in and settled in the big comfy leather chairs. Eventually eight women came in, one for each of our hair and one to do each of our mani's and pedi's. I settled for white tips over hot pink in a French manicure and pedicure style. For hair Alice wanted me to do lazy curls at the ends of my hair which would be simple yet pretty. I agreed and she went on directing the hairstylists. **

**We all decided to get mani's and pedi's with white or black tips and the main color that of our dress. Alice had also decided to have Bella's hair done in loose curls the full length of her hair, Esme's hair would be done in a curly bun, and her own hair would be it's usual spikiness. We let the people do their thing while we relaxed and talked trying to catch up on everything that had gone on when we weren't together during the school year and on holiday breaks.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**We finished playing around at the restaurant and headed out to the car to go and relax a bit at the hotel before having to get ready and wait for the girls to get ready. We all hopped in with Dad driving, Em in the passenger seat, and Jasper and I in the back.**

**"Hey Dad, stop for a second I have an idea," I said as we passed an animal shelter just a few minutes into our drive.**

**"And what does it have to do with an animal shelter?" Jasper asked me skeptically.**

**"Everything!" I exclaimed jumping out of the car and beckoning the others.**

**Jasper was catching on and quickly got out before Em and Dad would. We all headed in and I asked the man working the counter if we could see the dogs they had. **

**"Sure right this way," the man said leading us to a large room full of kennels containing barking dogs.**

**I headed to the aisle marked 'Large Dogs' and the others followed having finally caught on. I found a dog I thought would be perfect for Bella just a few kennels into the row. It was in a kennel with three other dogs of various breeds but around the same age and the other guys came over and we asked the man to get them all out. **

**"This one is perfect for Bella," I said holding up a male German Shepherd St. Bernard mix.**

**"Oh yes, and this one Alice will absolutely adore, I think," Jasper said finishing a little skeptically.**

**"He's perfect for her and I like this one for Esme I think she'll love him." Carlisle said to Jasper's pick of the Dalmatian while he held a white German Shephard.**

**"This one will be so pampered by Rose," Emmett said holding up a female Bichon Frise.**

**"Oh yes," answered her twin as we headed into the main lobby to pay the adoption fee and get their shots done.**

**We finally exited the shelter and headed to the hotel where we put them in the puppy daycare so we could get ready. We then headed upstairs to jump in the shower before the girls came to get dressed an hour later after we had gotten back the puppies. **

**They walked in the sitting room and they all nearly screamed at the adorable puppies.**

**"Which one's mine, Jazz?" Alice asked walking over to Jasper who was picking up the sleeping Dalmatain.**

**"This one," he said and she quickly picked him up out of Jasper's lap and gave his nose a kiss before putting him back.**

**"I love him, Edward," Bella said after I told her which one was hers.**

**"What are you going to name him?" I asked while she let him lick her hand. **

**"I don't know yet but I have to get ready. Thank you," she said giving me a hug and peck on the check before heading to our room to get dressed.**

**The other girls were already getting ready but Bella was still the first one out quickly followed by Esme and later on Alice and Rosalie. They all looked stunning in matching dresses and shoes and I checked one last time to make sure I had the ring and I noticed the others doing the same before we headed outside where four Mitsubishi Eclipses of various colors were waiting for us. **

**_Note: I have just finished my bio page to become a beta reader if any of you are in need of one please check it out. Thanks for reading another ch.! I love you guys and hope you are having an awesome winter break!!_**


	10. AN

Hey guys I just got out of school so I'm planning on writing at least one update within the next 3 weeks and it should be a pretty long one. I could use some ideas though for a fancy restaurant for everyone to go to in the next chapter and names for the puppies from the last chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter or some future ones that would be totally awesome because I'm also trying to update Summer of Champions and get some pics up on my profile for that story. Thanks guys I really appreciate the help now I'm going to go start working on the update!!!


End file.
